Steam Punk
'Biography: ' Zachery Wayne Hudson, AKA Steam Punk is a supervillain who possesses a genius IQ and is obsessed with steampunk based technology, so much so that he seeks a world that can be rid of digital computers and other forms of energy power to create his own utopian world dominated by a second steam driven Industrial Era. While many of Zachery’s technology seemingly appears out of date there is no debate that his steam powered weapons of mass destruction or deadly to all he provokes his wrath. 'Appearance: ' Zachery at first doesn’t appear to be all that intimidating physically, he is a short nerdy looking teenager of 15 years of age. Zachery possesses a petite build and wears glasses only promoting his studious and wimpy appearance. His eyes are blue and he is known to possess freckles, his hair is normal brown as well. He is known to be fond of wearing either a white or brown tuxedo with matching pants and black colored dress shoes. Being obsessed with the past Zachery is also known to sport a top hat often when he’s in public despite this obvious fashion trend being out of style for several decades. 'Personality: ' Despite Zachery being a prodigy he is still an outcast and viewed as having an unhealthy obsession with the steam driven days of yore. He is known to be very temperamental and anti-social, he often looks down upon those he sees and either barbaric or incapable of seeing they beauty in his work with disdain. It is known that Zachery despises his parents job professions despite them both being very successful and productive members of society. It appears that Zachery grew an animosity towards modern technology when his parents lectured him about the advances the latest technological progress. This combined with their isolation of him as a young child has left him distant from the very people who have raised him. Despite these negative traits Zachery does have some definitive positive qualities about his person. For one in a particular example Zachery is an avid patron of the classics and a well-known historian in his own right. Zachery believes in preserving the past so that the future man benefit others with its example, thus Zachery is known to believe himself to be beyond the petty thievery and looting of places of historical value or containing a great amount of artifacts of the past, (minus any steam based relics or locomotives that is.) Zachery is also known to be very enthusiastic about his work, many of his creations could perhaps actually bear progressive fruits were not if he used them for destructive and self-centered goals. Sadly most attempts to correct his train of thought is rebuked by his fierce and defensive temperament. His pride may cover up a secret of his however, in some rare instances to make his inventions to work he must rely on some form of electronic control. As much as he despise electrical based equipment this is one obstacle he is unable to work around. 'History: ' Zachery was born in Boston, Virginia to Rachael Catherine Hudson, and to Dr.Landson Colbert Hudson. His father worked with computers in the robotics field, his mother was a well-known technician at a hospital. While both his parents were modestly wealthy they still were distant in their relationship with their son do to their busy lines of work and also due to Zachery’s introverted nature. At a young age it was found out that Zachery possessed a high functioning form of Autism known as Asperger Syndrome and it was very difficult for him in school to acquire friends. Eventually one event would forever change his life, his parents went with him to a trip to a train museum and there he was mesmerized by the various steam engines. Zachery grew a fascination with these steam engines so much he began to obsess over them. To satisfy their child Mr.and Mrs.Hudson started to purchase various toy trains and books about steam trains to satisfy their son's curiosity. Unfortunately this wasn't enough for Zachery, he wanted to dissect the properties within steam trains and learn how to use this steam based technology to help modern society. Both of his parents discovered this goal and began to scoff at the prospect, much to Zachery's animosity. Soon Zachery turned to a life of crime in order to fund his projects, using his elaborate knowledge and brilliant imagination he began to construct all sorts of steam punk contraptions in order to bring about his dream of starting a new Industrial Era. 'Abilities': Zachery possesses a genius level of intelligence and is very savant in the fields of engineering, wielding, chemistry, physics, and of course designing. His ability to create all manner of bizarre, yet powerful steam powered weapons, vehicles, and devices cannot be underestimated. From steam powered super tanks to giant steam powered robots and even his own floating fortress Zachery's creations are awe inspiring to say the least. He also possess a vast knowledge of history and the technological innovations of the days of yore. Sadly however many of his obsessions and his wealth of historical knowledge just doesn't fit into modern society. 'Weaknesses': Zachery must rely on his inventions and his wealth of knowledge to preform any sort of combat. He is physically weak and easily to take down, thus he must utilize his devices and contraptions to defend himself. Zachery also is known to possesses a number of character flaws as well. He is stubborn and very temperamental to those who bother him.He appears very close minded and self-centered as well, often preforming tasks that only benefit himself in the long run. Unfortunately, Zackery is very anti-social and when he talks to other he has difficulties associated with many autists about subjects that don't necessarily suit his fancy. Category:Villains Category:Non-Fandom Related Category:Original Category:Male Category:Teenagers